gold and green
by Fangirl1227
Summary: Clary Fray had a awesome life back in new Orleans when she had to move to new York with her mom. there at Idris high she meets Jace Herondale. but when Sebastian shows up and wont take a hint trouble starts. * AN:all the awesome ships!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok so this is my first fan fic! ok so u know how in all the other story clary is the outsider and jace is well jace. now jace is the outsider and clary is jace. make since? as clary gets closer to jace u start to see the jace well all no and love! same with izzy. sorry bout the long an.**

well this sucked! I had a awesome life in new Orleans, a boyfriend,i was head cheerleader and a bunch of friends.

mom got married to luke graymark who just opened a new book shop in new York, so we packed up and moved.

they had to bring me kicking and screaming.

looked up at the 7 story building on main street,a block away from my new school, iris high. "come on clary." sayed mom. "uhh." I stomped into

the building. we were at 3b. mom unlocked the door and walked in, it had wooden floors, it was 3 bedroom and 1 bath. but it was just me mom and luke,

"mom whats the 3th bedroom for?" "well I was thinking it could be our art room." "what no way!" "awesome!" she smiled and walked away.

me and mom loved art! I went down stairs to help mom and luke with the boxes. mom and luke have been going back and forth setting the place

up,so there were little boxes. I took my stuff and went to my room. It had wooden floors and a window seat and a bed beside. I droped my boxes on

the floor and started un packing. i had my cloths put up, and bed made, with some other stuff put up . i checked my phone i was 6 no wonder i was

hungry! i went to the kitchen to find luke. "oh hey clary,i just orderd pizza. is that okay?" "yes awesome im starving!" seconds latter the door bell

rung. after we finshed eating I went to my room and started drawing on the window seat. the view was just of the street. after I finnshed my drawing

of my view, I cheaked my phone. it was 7:48 I had two texs one from my friend Zoey and one from my other friend Jill.** hey how it going? **

**-Zoey are u ok? -Jill hey Zoey, its going, the apartment in ok. I miss yall. Jill, im ok. a little sad. ** me and my

boyfriend matt broke up before I left. i mean we could have tried the long distetes, right? but i wasint in love with him or anything. **BEEP** i go and

check my phone, it was a tex from Zoey. **good! miss u too! xoxo -Zoey beep **this one was from Jill, **sorry:( well u should get some **

**sleep, big day tomrower! mabey u will meet some hot boys;) -Jill Jill, LOL! mabey i will;) night ily! BEEP night love u too! **

**-Jill **its 8 mabey i should go to sleep. i was a little worried bout school. what if i woulint fit in? well only time will tell. i went to sleep

**AN: hope u liked it! sorry if it feels rushed it will get better! review? plz!**


	2. high school

**" I got a pocket I got a pocket full of sunshine! I got love and I know its all mine!" **

**"uhhhh" I go to turn off my alarm clock on my phone. I try to get up but my bed just feels go nice.**

**all to soon my mom storms in holding a cup of ice cold water and this was NOT to drink! **

**"Clarissa Adel Fray! if u don't get up this second I will pour this on u!"**

**I jumped out of bed. "I'm awake I'm awake!" "go get ready! u have a big day today."**

**"uhh don't remind me." she walks out of my room. I go to tame my fiery red hair.**

**I decided to curl it. but today my hair was being divergent, cant be controlled. **

**so I put it in a cute ponytail. I went to get dressed. today I was wearing some black skinny jeans and a zig zag shirt with some blue 5 in heals. **

**for the fact that I was a midget. I put on some light make up.**

**I went to the kitchen to grab a apple. after I grabbed one I was out. **

**"bye mom!" "bye Luke!" "bye!" they both say. **

**I look up at my new school. it was 2 story and looked like a church. **

**"well here goes nothing!"****as I was going inside I got a lot of stares. **

**"wow look at the new girl she's hot!"**

**a couple glares from the girls, because they boyfriend's were checking me out. **

**I walked up to the office to get my schedule.**

**I walked up to the desk. "name?" she asked "um clary fray." "okay here u go.'' "thanks"**

**(AN iv never been to school. I'm home schooled so I cant go into details. sorry) **

**ok so first period was math, room 205. uhh its up stairs. **

**ok 204, 205. here it is! when I walk in the class had just **

**started. **

**"oh hi, u must be the new student. I'm Mr. Blackthorn. why don't u tell us bout your self." **

**"well my name is clary fray and I just moved her from new Orleans, and I like art." **

**"ok go find a seat." I scan the room to find one seat open. **

**its next to a guy with white hair and black eyes. he was hot! **

**this could get awkward. I make my way over there and sit down. "hi I'm Sebastian Verlac." "clary fray." "what is clary short for?" "Clarissa." "that's a pretty name." "thanks." "do u want to sit with me a lunch?" "sure that would be great!" "Verlac, fray. is there something that u would like to share with the rest of the class?" I was just making sure clary had some were to sit a lunch, Mr. blackthorn." "okay well now she dose." said Mr. blackthorn.**

**Sebastian turn and winked at me. **

**next was English then art the lunch. **

**now I was off to art. it was my favorite.**

**I got there before the teacher.**

**I scanned the room for a seat and found one next to a gold boy. he had gold hair and gold eyes.**

**he's was hotter than seb! **

**I when to go sit by him. **

**when I sat down he looked at me. **

**"hi I'm clary fray." "Jace Herondale."**

**I wonder what jace stood for? **

**I was about to ask when the teacher walked in. **

**hello class I'm Ms. Fairchild." **

**"i see we have a new student here today!" **

**"what's your name dear?" **

**"clary fray." **

**"well welcome u may sit." **

**"so our next project you'll be in partners, I'm letting u pick t**

**hem out." everyone in the room went to their friends, well except jace. **

**"don't u have a partner?"**

**"no." **

**"well I don't either so do u thing we could partner up?" **

**he looked at me shocked. **

**"with me?" **

**"no with bob, of course u who else." **

**"okay." **

**"okay, quiet down. for the project you have to paint a portrait of your partner. okay?" said Ms. Fairchild. jace was perfect to paint! "u may get started ****now." **

**I turn to look at jace so who paints who?" I ask **

**"well you can paint me first I guess awesome!" **

**I get to work.**

**I was half way done with it when the bell ruing. I gather my stuff and left. I sat down with seb at lunch. **

**he had a group of friends. **

**this is Jonathan he had black hair and black eyes. **

**this is this is my cousin aline, this is blair and this is he'sgirl friend, ruby. I didn't really like any of his friends. after lunch I had no more classes with jace or seb. finely the day was over! **

**AN: the chap's will get better! sorry idk how to write about school. oh and clary is 16. in the next chap u will see izzy and simon. ps it is 3:07 am.**


	3. the lightwoods

AN: thanks Alysia and firepheonix77 ! im going to try a chap a day!

"hey! how was you first day at school?" says mom "did u make any friends?" "yes." "have u set up the art room yet?"

"no. do you want to?" "sure!" all the art stuff was in boxes still. "so any boys?" "mom!" "what? I'm your parent its my job to know this stuff."

"well there's this one guy named Sebastian Verlac, and I think he likes me." "but u don't like him?" I swear mom was like a therapist sometimes.

"I don't know I just met he seams like a player. but I just met him." "well... anyone else?" "well there was one guy named Jace Herondale. he seems nice."

'is he hot?" "MOM!" "what? so is he?" "yes." " I like this boy." I roll my eyes. we get to work. an hour later the room is done.

it looks awesome! "did you and Luke get any food?" "yes." " awesome!" I went to go find a snack.

ummm lets see what we have... I open the fridge and found some apples, cheese and a little peace of haven. nutella! I spread some on the apple slices and haven! I took the plate to my room and started on my homework.

2 hours latter I was done. I check the clock its 5:58. I went to the kitchen. "hey mom! Luke! what are we eating?"

I walk in to find mom tossing salad. "we are having baked chicken breast and salad." "okay cool. call me went its done." I went back to my bedroom a sketched.

RING RING RING! I check my phone to see who was calling. MOM. why was she calling me. "umm mom." I answered my phone.

"dinner is ready." "aren't u in the kitchen?" "well yes." "why are you calling me then?" "you told me to _call_ you when dinner was ready. and it is." I hung up. moms. I go to eat.

I was walking to school when I saw someone with gold hair. Jace. and beside him was a girl with black hair and on the other side was a guy with black hair too.

I run up to them. "hey Jace!" "oh hi clary." the girl and boy with black hair look up at me. you could tell that the girl and boy were siblings.

they looked the same, the only differentness was the girl had dark brown eyes and the boy blue. the girl was pretty but with the right cloths she could be sexy.

and the boy was really cute too. "hi I'm clary fray!" I girl looked at me shocked. "don't you sit with Sebastian?" "yes. why?" "and your talking to us?" "well yes." "she's new." said Jace.

"ohh." what did me being new have to do with this?

they walked away. "are you going to tell me your name?" "Isabelle lightwood and this is my brother Alex lightwood."

"that's a really pretty name." "thanks." "do yall go to school at Idris high too?"

"yes." "awesome!" we were at the school now. "umm what classes do yall have?"

I had 3 classes with Isabelle and 1 with Alex.

me and Isabella walked to are first classes together. there were 2 seats left in class. one by seb and one next to that one. I sat by seb and Isabelle sat by me.

when I sat down seb said to me "what are you doing with one of the lightworms?"

"lightwood. is that a problem?" he opened his mouth to say something but Mr. Blackthorn cut him off.

next was English. with Isabelle. "okay class. we have a new project today!"

"i will hand pick 2 of you out of the box and they will write a essay one that person its due Friday (today is Tuesday) okay." "here we go."

he put his hand in the box and pulled out Aline Penhallow and Mark blackthorn." a couple more latter... "Clary Fray and...

AN:** ill post very soon! u know whats awesome? my moms name is clarissa! cool right! sorry for all the different ways im doing the print. im trying to find a way I like. review? ill give u some cookies! don't worry izzy did NOT make them! **


	4. Bane

an:** "****clary fray and taylor ryherd!" ha! did I get u? sorry for not updating yesterday. I had to go to a place with NO WIFI! I almost died!**

**"c**lary fray and Isabelle lightwood!" I look at her and smile. "so when should we do this?" I ask.

"well how about my house today after class?" Isabelle says. "okay! cool!"

after English was science. I had this class with Alec. I walk in and sit down.

a few seconds latter a really sparkly guy walks in. I mean head to toe glitter!

"hello class I'm your new teacher Magnus Bane!" he waved and glitter flew every were! I look around and see everyone was in shock!

he looked around the class. I saw he had green cat eyes. and im pretty sure I saw him wink at Alec.

"you know what abserd ?" he asked. some one raised there hand.

pointed his finger at that person throwing glitter. 'the amount for glitter you ware."

said who every that was. "why thank you!" say Bane. "but no. they would NOT let my cat chair man meow in!"

the class broke out laughing. then he got on to the lesson. when people were leaving they were coved in glitter!

it was lunch now. I went to go sit with seb. Jace and the lightwoods were beside us eating with a guy with brown hair and glasses.

jon looked at them. "hey girly lightworm. why don't you come over here and ill show u a really good time!"

said jon. the boys looked liked they were going to beat him to a pulp!

'ya little slut we will show u a real good time!" said val.

but then the bell ruing. jace passed us and jon stuck his foot out and tried to trip him but jace saw this and stepped on his foot and it bent in a odd angle.

he looks like he was in pain. that's when seb, blair and val (he just joined our group.) stood up.

oh no. they just looked at each other. when seb throe the first punch but jace dogged it.

jace put up a pretty good fight but it was 3 against 1. jace was losing.

I tried to stop it. but it us useless. so I grabbed a lunch tray and put it between them.

it made jace stop but blair just tossed it away. so I when to the max and jumped in between them.

they all stopped in time but val. this was going to hurt. he punch my cheek.

the in pack threw my backwards into jace. then every thing when black.

I woke up looking at a white ceiling. where am I? ohh val must have knocked me out.

I must be in the nurses office. I sit up a look around. my eyes lock with black ones.

"why are y'all so mean to jace and the lightwoods?" I ask. "because I hate them."

"why?" he shrugged his shoulders. I saw he had a black eye. I smiled to myself. "you okay?"

"my head hurts but ill live." "good. Im really sorry." "well I did jump in to the middle of a fight. so."

" what time is it?"

" its last period."

"and your still here?"

"i pretended to be knocked out." I smiled. he came up on the bed with me.

we talked a little bit when seb just kissed me! I kissed back.

we broke apart and smiled. he push me back on the bed and kissed me again.

soon we were full blown making out! his hand started sliding up my shirt inching closer to were they wanted to go.

I tried to push his hand down slowly but he wasn't stopping. I tried to pull back but couldn't.

so I bit down on his lips hard. he pulled back. "what the hell clary?"

"im not comfulble going that far with you yet." he looked disappointed but covered it up. "okay, we will go slow."

then we heard the bell ring. then we left. I met up with Isabelle. "hey! we still on?"

"sure what ever."

"what happened to your cheek?"

"well jace and the boys were fighting so I stepped in between."

'that was stupid." I shrugged my shoulders. the boys walked up.

jace had a bruised cheek and busted lip. "are you okay?" asked jace.

"ya. im fine. you?"

"iv had worst."

"what happened?" asked Alec. jace told him the story.

"sorry I wasn't there." said Alec.

we started walking back to there house. when I texted mom, and told her what was going on.

when I noticed jace was still with us. "so jace, where do u live?"

"with them."

"but you don't have the same name."

"adopted."

I wanted to ask why but I dint want to be rude.

we arrived at there house. ok well I say house its really looks like a really big church. like really big!

jace looks at my shocked expression and chuckles. im so going to get lost.

I walk in side. I look around in amazement! "come on clary!' says Izzy.

I follow her to her room. it was giant! it looked like a master bedroom. the walls where white and it had hard wood floors and every time was red and black! "Izzy! your room is amazing!"

"you pasted the test!"

"what test?"

"u called me izzy!"

"we are going to be best friends!"

"okay lets get to work." she says.

"first question: siblings? "well I have jace,alec and max." says izzy.

"max is my 9 year old brother."

"well I have 0." "next question...

after all the questions were done we went go get a snack. "where are your parents?"

"work trip. they took max."

"who was that guy with yall at lunch?"

"Simon Lewis."

"is he your boy friend?" I ask

"no!" I grab a apple.

"do you have one?" I ask.

"no."

"what! a girl like you!"

"how about you?" ask izzy.

"i think so."

"what do u mean?"

'well me and Sebastian were kissing. so I think so."

right then my phone rang. mo was calling.

"hey izzy mom wants me home." here put your number in. "bye iz!" "bye clar!"

as I was walking out jace found me. "you leaving clary?" "yep." "want me to walk you home?"

"sure. thanks jace!"

"so how u and izzy getting along?"

"just fine. why?"

"well she can be a real bitch sometimes." I laugh.

"so jace. how long have you been with the lightwoods?"

"since I was 10. im 17 now."

"what happened to your parents?" "im sorry! you done have to answer that!"

"no its fine"

"but I mean I don't want to be rude."

"it not rude." he says. "my parents were killed when I was 8."

"that sucks." he looked at me strange.

"what?" "well most people say there sorry." says jace "i don't get that. its not there fault."

by then we reached my house. "bye jace! thanks!"

"bye! oh wait!" I turn around to look at him. 'let me see your phone."

"okay." he typed something. "here I put in my phone number." "oh cool!"

"bye!"

"bye!"

I walk into the apartment. "hey clary how was school?" ask mom.

"it was fine." I walk into the kitchen to find mom cooking.

when she looks at me she drops the bowl she was holding.

"CLARISSA! what is that?"

ohh! my cheek! I forgot about it!

"well Sebastian, jonthen and Val got into a fight with jace and it was 3 against 1 and I didn't want jace to get hurt to bad so I jumped in."

"i told you I don't like that Sebastian."

here. she gave me some frozen peas. "put it on it."

"okay."

I went to my room. I checked my phone. I had one tex from jace and one from jill.

**how's the cheek?-jace**

**hey girl! how's it going?** **any boys?-jill**

**jace,its fine mom freaked! **

**jill, well I have a boy friend named Sebastian and yes he hot.**

*'

***an: ps this is all human. just fyi. so what y'all think? should I put Jorden, bat or Maia? and all my new chaps will be up late bc im a night owl.**


	5. sorry AN

math with seb

English with izzy and seb

science with alec

lunch with everyone

art with jace

history with izzy

pe with everyone

sorry I should have put this from the start


	6. sleepover!

**an: thanks to everyone who reviewed! okay there will be clace! **

it was Friday now. and izzy was having a sleepover! I couldn't wait! over the past couple days iv been getting closer to all of them.

now izzy new how to dress! she is obsessed over fashion now. and I must say...she looked awesome!

I met up with the them at school. izzy was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue tank with ruffles and some 7 inch wedges. "hey guys!"

"hey clary!" they all say. "are u still coming tonight?"

"yep!" I say popping the p.

I was on my way to science now. I walk in to see glitter covered seats. oh . I hurried up and took a seat farther back so I wouldn't get hit.

bane walked in, in his glitter outfit. "okay class!' he said happily. "look at this!" he did this waveey thing with his fingers and blue sparks flew out!

how did he do that? "i made this thing that when ever I do this." he waved his fingers. "blue sparks fly!" "im like spider man. but way cooler and glittery!"

"okay on with class!"

it was lunch now. I went to go sit by seb. I sat down by him and gave him a peck on the lips. "so Saturday were all going to the pandemomium club. you in?"

"sure!" "what time?" "9 pm." "awesome!" we made small talk and some kissing. till the bell rang. "bye seb see you Saturday!"

"bye clary"

next was art. I go and sit by jace. "hey jace!"

"hey."

"are you bringing anyone to the sleep over?" I ask. "ya. Jorden and his girl maia."

"cool!"

"okay class..."

today was tryouts in cheerleading. but I don't know if I want to try out. I was awesome at my last school. but I just wasn't feeling it.

I don't think I will. after gym it time to home. I had to go get my bag from home. oh shoot! mom never would let me go to a club!

how was I going to do this? ohh I could say I was going to spend 2 nights at izzys and just leave from there. and izzy and jace could come! perfect!

I ran up the stairs and opened the door. "hey mom can I spend 2 nights at izzys?" "um sure." 'if that's fine with them."

"thanks mom!" I went to my room to pack. luck I had a club dress. idk why. I was out the door in no time.

I walk up to the lightwoods house and knock the frozen knock. I hear jace shout "i don't want to build a fucking snowman!"

so I just let my self in. I walk up to izzys room. and start singing do u want to built a snow man. she opens the door.

"get in here!" this time the room is a mess! cloths EVERYWARE! what have I done to her?! it looks like clothnato was here! ( u get it? like sharknato but clothnato)

"by the angle! what happened here?" she shrugged her shoulders. "okay well me and seb are going to pandomium Saturday, and I was wondering if I could stay here a nother night? and if u jace and alec wanted to come to?"

"well duh u can stay here! and I would love to come and im sure jace would too! but not alec." "awesome!"

"what time?" ask izzy.

"9."

"okay lets go find jace," we walk to jaces room. I walk up to it. "watch this." I tell izzy. "knock knock knock, jace! knock knock knock jace! knock knock knock jace!" (the big bang theory.)

jace opens the door. "what!?" "well we wanted to see if you wanted to go to pandonium with us Saturday at 9." "um sure."

"awesome!" we walk away and jace follows. we walk to the kitchen. "what time is it?" jace ask. "5" "okay everyone's gets here at 6. want to watch a movie?" me and izzy look at each other. "sure."

we walk to the living room. "well how about a supernatural episode?"

"sure."

we watch 'dean dog days.' angle I just love dean! after the episode was over a door bell rang. jace went to go get it.

he walks in with a girl with curly brown and gold hair. amber eyes, a heart shaped face and light skin. beside her was a tall guy with dark curly hair with hazel eyes. he was slim but muscular.

"clary this is Jorden kyle and Maia roberts. Maia and Jorden this is clary fray."

"hi!" I smile and wave. "hi!" they both sayed. ding dong. "oh that must be Simon!" izzy went to go get the door.

she walked in with a cute dorkey guy with glasses brown hair and coffee brown eyes. he had on a gamer t shirt.

"Simon this is clary fray." "clary this is Simon Lewis." "hi." "hi!" I wave. well everyone go get changed!

20 min latter everyone was in the game room. doing different things.

I got to know Simon better. I really liked him same with Maia and Jorden. a hour latter we were siting in a circle. "so lets play truth or dare!" izzy said.

"izzy last time I played that with you I was running down the street naked with antlers on my head." said jace.

I would have to ask him about that. "well who thinks we should? raise hands." I raised my hand along with everyone else besides jace.

"well looks like we're playing!"

we went a got like a thousand snacks and drinks and were off.

"so who goes first?" I ask

"well since im the host...me!"

"okay so maia truth or dare?"

* **ahhh cliff hanger! only 5 more days till silver shadows! who watches supernatural?! review!?**


	7. T or D!

"so maia truth or dare?" asked izzy. "what! if you dot do a dare or truth you have to take of a piece of clothing."

"okay maia." says izzy. " umm dare!" "okay. I dare you to... lick the carpet." maia gives her a strange look. "we have a cat. that sheds a LOT!

she slowly goes down then hurries up at licks it real fast! once she come up she stats gaging! I could see the hair on her tongue!

she gets up and runs to the sink! she comes back a few seconds latter. "i just spit up a hair ball! that was the worst thing ever!"

"okay maias turn!" she looks around the room. then her eyes land on jace. "jace truth or dare?" "dare!"

"okay I dare you to go to the park try to pet a DUCK!" why would that be a dare? jace takes off his shirt. he had a 8 pack! it just got hot in here!

I give maia a strange look."

jace has a big fear of duck." she says. I bust out laughing! "they are out for your blood!" jace says. that just makes me laugh even more!"

"okay jaces turn." he scans the room. his eyes land on me. oh shit! "okay clary. truth or dare?" "truth!"

"okay... tell us the worst pickup line that that some guy has said to you. "you smell like trash. can I take you out? I walked away."

they were on the floor laughing! one they recovered. "okay your turn." I look at izzy. "truth or dare?" I say.

"dare." perfect! "i dare you to make out with simon." izzy glares at me but I can tell that she was holding back a smile.

her and simon were made for each other! she gets up a walks to simon who is blushing. she straddles him starts kissing him.

when they were done they both looked like a tomato with swollen lips. izzy looks down and smiles. and so dose simon.

"okay Jorden your turn." "okay simon truth of dare?" "umm truth." "how many times have you had sex?"

he looks down and blushes. "0" the mumbles. "what I cant hear you." says jace. I know jace had a record of picking on si. "0 times." he says louder.

"okay simon your turn." "jace truth or dare?" "dare!" "okay I dare you too... go outside and ask random people "have you seen this boy" wile holding up a pic of Jorden.

and Jorden as to be wearing a long hair wig dancing behind you. then you have to ask Jorden"

have you seen this boy?" "got all of that?" ask simon. "i thing so." says jace. we find Jorden a wig and a pic.

we watch as jace goes up to a old lady "have you seen this boy?" he asks. Jorden is humping jace. the old lady points to Jorden. "there." jace turns around. "ok good idea!"

"have you seen this boy " he asks Jorden."no" says jor. the woman just walks away. jace and jor run inside.

by then we were on the floor laughing with tears going down our face! soon they join in. I go up and high five si. "good one!" I say still laughing.

"okay jace. your turn." "Jorden truth or dare?" "dare." "okay I dare you to... run around the streets with the wig on and one of izzys thong on. and go up and hug people."

Jorden looked horrified! but he left to go put everything on. he came out. he look so funny! we all started laughing!

'okay off you go." says jace. he ran out the door! he ran a hug like 5 people. who all had shocked faces. we were all laughing when he came back.

"okay jor. your turn. he looked at me. "clary truth or dare?" since I picked truth next was dare. "dare!"

"okay I dare you to put on a duck suit and chase jace down the street!" "why do yall have a duck suit?" "to scare jace." says izzy.

jace looked shocked! "clary just take of something! please!" "no way herondale!" I went to go put on the suit. it was so hot! it was a full body suit.

I walk down. and went jace sees me he screams! he took of running! I chase after him! "help!" he screams! looking back at me.

the faces people were making were priceless same with jace! I was still chasing him! he looked terrified! when we were in side I was laughing so hard I fell down! same with the others!

jace was gone. after we recovered I said "where did jace go?" "i think he had to change his pants." said izzy.

we went to go get jace. "come out jace!" I say. "no!" " if you don't get out I will put that suit back on and bust down that door!"

"fine!" he opens the door. "your turn." once we were sitting down. "okay izzy truth or dare?" "dare."

I dare you to take church and go outside and start singing soft kitty really loudly." izzy grabbed the cat and went out. people were giving her strange looks.

once she was done

she screamed "im not crazy! my mother had me tested!" now that was the best part! she ran inside. we all had tears going down our face!

"okay your turn izzy." "maia, truth or dare?" "truth." "what the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?"

"well once I was on my period and I had to go poop in a gas station and and so I went but I toilet wouldn't flush. so there was poop and blood every ware! so I just walked out.

but I heard someone talking about how there was a bunch of poop and blood in the bath room.

I ran out." by the end of that we were all laughing.

"okay clary you turn." "umm. jor truth or dare?" "truth." "name the 2 strangest place you've hade sex?"

"umm in jace's closet and a dumpster." "dude! you had sex in my closet!?" "sorry." "okay maia your turn. "umm si. t or d?

"dare." "i dare you to eat one of izzys cookies." he took of his shirt. "hey my cookies aren't that bad!" says izzy. "yes they are izzy." says jace. "ok! lets play something else." says izzy.

"hey izzy prank call your mom and tell her your pregnant."

she put her mom on speaker phone.

"mom! im pregnant with my history's teachers baby!"

"what! im to young to be a grandma!"

once she hears us laughing. "Isabelle!" the she hangs up.

"hey clary go put on the duck suit and go and order bread at pizza hut."

so I go and put it on and walk to pizza hut and order bread.

the looks we were getting!

some people were laughing on the floor!

izzy was tearing off pieces of bread and tossing it in my mouth!

next we all went and acted liked monkeys on the street!

for the rest of the night we played games. it turns out that maia had been taking pic of everything! I told her to email them to me!

we all crashed at like 6am. it was 1 and everyone had left. but jace was still sleep.

so I put back on the duck suit. I went it to jace's bedroom with izzy. I stood on jace's bed above him wile izzy screamed. "ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed izzy!

jace's eyes flew open! he looked at me and screamed the most girly scream! the look of terror on his face was priceless! he push me off the bed and ran!

next is the closet.

**so what did you think!? clace will be soon!**


	8. AN

ok soo. I wont be updating as much. bc I have school and im writing a real book. so ill be updating only couple times a week. sorry. 


	9. Pandemonium

"Clary!" Izzy screamed. I walked up stairs. "What?" I ask.

"It's time for us to get ready!" Isabelle shrieked happily.

"Oh!" I take my dress out of my bag and go to the bathroom to put it on. It was black with lace on the sides, it went to the middle of my thighs, and was like a second skin. I walked out of the bathroom to see Izzy wearing a black dress that was short, _short _with one long sleeve that had a slit in it.

she looks at me. "Ohh, I love that dress!"

"Thanks! Same with yours." I say

"Thanks! Now with makeup!"

I give myself a Smokey eye with some lip gloss. I look at Izzy, she has a Smokey eye with red lip stick. "Hey, can you lend me some shoes?" I ask.

"oh! no problem!" She walks in to her closet. She emerges with a pair of 7 inch leather black boots, and hands them to me.

"Thanks!" we were going to do each others hair. She put mine up in an elaborate bun, holding it in place with a clip, and leaving one curl in front of my face. I though heard her whisper under her breath. "I cant wait to see Jace's face." I may be wrong. Next was izzy, I just flat ironed her hair and put a French braid along the crown of her head.

"Ready?" I say.

"Ready."

We walk down stairs, where Jace and Simon were waiting for us. Simon wanted to tag along. Simon was staring at Iz like she was a goddess. Like I said.: Made for each other.

I look at Jace. He was wearing some blue jeans and a black shirt. He looked like he was in a trance, his eyes dilated. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Jace!?" I said.

He snapped out of in. Izzy giggled. He looked at me.

"Clarissa! What are you wearing?"

I roll my eyes. "It's called a dress, Jace. Surely you've seen one before, your sister Izzy is wearing one too." I say. he looks at Iz.

"You too, Izzy."

"No way!" she says sarcastically. He looks at me.

"No way!" I say. He opens his mouth to say something but then realizes that were not going to change and gave up.

"Come on, lets go." says Izzy. We took two cars just in case one of us left early. I was riding with Iz and Simon was riding with Jace. Once we were driving, Izzy said.

"You and Jace are made for each other!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What!?" I shout.

"Oh please! As if you don't like him."

"I don't!"

"well, Jace does."

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"And how is that?" I ask.

"Like your the only girl in the world." Did he like me? Did I like him?

"Well you and Simon are perfect!" "I should just call you Sizzy. That's y'alls ship-name: Sizzy! All aboard!" I say.

"Well, you and Jace should be...Clace! I totes ship y'all!" we were acting like 6 year olds. By then we were at Pandemonium.

We meet up with the boys. we walk into the pounding lights and blasting music. Sweaty bodies grinding against each other.

"I'm going to find Seb." I say. I see a flash of white hair. I walk up to him. "Hey, Seb!" He turned around.

"oh, hey, Clary. I got you this." He handed me a drink.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a Cuba Libre."

I don't really drink. but why not? I take a drink. 2 more later, I was all giggly and clumsy. I was grinding up against Seb. He bent down to kiss me. so we were full out making out. I saw a praetor look in his eyes. he was leading me some ware. I was tripping over my feet and giggling. He opened a door in a storage closet. He pushed me up against the wall. Our lips attacking each other's . His hand started sliding higher up my leg until he reached the top of my under wear. He started pulling it down inch by inch. I pushed on his chest.

"Whoa! Slow down, horsey!"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm NOT having sex!" I say. He got that predatory look in his eyes again. I walked out...well tried. He grabbed my arm with bruising force.

"Sebastian your hurting me!" he pulled me back. "help!" I screamed. no one would hear me anyway.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" He slapped so hard I saw stars.

"Help!" he started pulling down my dress. It was to my stomach now.

"Help!" I shouted. He took of his belt and tied my hands together then took of his shirt. I was still screaming. He shoved his shirt in my mouth. I was just kicking him now. He started rubbing my breast. Then, the door bust open!

**AN: who open the door!? find out in the next chap!**

** well hoped y'all liked it! let me know! p.s. y'all should all go check out ****WilliamTheGirl 's story.**


	10. oh, clary!

Jace!

He stormed in and ripped Sebastian off me and beat him bloody. Sebastian was so drunk that he couldn't fight back. When Sebastian was knocked out, Jace slowly walked to me with sadness in his eyes.

He got down on his knees and slowly reached to pull up my dress, then he took the t-shirt out of my mouth and untied my hands.

"How did you find me?" I asked. My voice was scratchy and my throat was raw from all of the screaming.

"Well, I noticed you were gone and went to go find you, when I heard screaming. And well, you know the rest." He said, pulling me up.

"Thank you." I say.

"Of course," He replies, "Lets go."

I try to walk, but fall. So Jace swoops me up bridal style and carries me out, but not before he gave Sebastian on last kick.

He sets me in the passenger's seat in one of the cars and buckles me up.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I don't know," I say. "I just wish I could have done more to protect myself."

"Hey," He looks at me. "You did all you could. I noticed hat he had red marks and scratches on his body. "You did pretty well."

"Thanks. I feel like I should have known better, though."

"Hey! Look at me." He demands. "It was not your fault! There was no way that you could have know! I've seen this happen, the girl blames herself when it wasn't her fault! Don't you do that. It was _not _your fault! okay?"

"Okay." I say.

"Good." We were at the Lightwood's now.

Jace ran around the car, picked me up, and carried me inside. I laid my head on his chest.

He walked into the house and carried me to the bathroom. He set me on the toilet.

"I'll be right back." Jace said.

He walked out and came back with hydrogen peroxide and gauze.

I looked down at my wrists and realize that they are cut open and bleeding.

He knelt down and started cleaning them. The peroxide stings, but I let it do it's job.

"Thanks." I say, when he's done wrapping the gauze around my wrists.

"No problem." He picks me up again and sets me on his bed and started walking out.

"Wait!" I say. He turns around.

"Yes, Clary?"

"Can you stay with me? I mean you don't have to, I just don't want to be alone." I say.

He smiles and walks back. He lays down on the bed with me on the covers. But I make him cover up.

I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his chest. I try to sleep but it won't come.

"Can't sleep?" Asks Jace.

"No." I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He turns on his side, looking at me.

"Not really." I say "Did you let Iz and Si know that we left?"

"Yes. do you want to tell them about...other things?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. What does Jace stand for?" I ask.

"Jonathan Christopher."

oh J.C.

We just stare at each other.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No." I whisper. Then the water ways broke. he looked in pain. He pulled me into a hug and let me cry on him. While he was stroking my hair, I fell asleep, crying into his chest.

I wake up with someone's arms around me and someone playing with my hair. I look up to see Jace.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi ,Clary." He says smiling.

"How long have you been up?" I ask.

"Just a few minutes. Izzy woke me up by jumping up and down clapping her hands saying something about something called "Clace" and how cute we were together." He chuckles, then his face turns serious. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulder. "I'm better...I guess. I just want to take a shower and wash him off me."

"Okay." He gets up and lets me off the bed.

"I'll bring you some clothes."

"Thanks." I say. He smiles.

I walk into the bathroom take off my clothes. I look in the mirror at myself. I have a hand print on my cheek, a bruise on my arm from where he grabbed me and some bruises and scratches on both of my thighs. I was in pretty bad shape. I couldn't help it, I start crying. I cant believe what that monster did to me!

I jumped into the shower and scrubbed my skin raw, trying to get his touch off of me. I got out of the shower and walk out to get my clothes and see Jace holding them sitting on the bed.

He looked up when I came in. As soon as he took in my appearance, he got angry.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" He growled.

I walk over and take my clothes. I go back to the bathroom to get changed, but then I realized that i needed concealer for my bruises.

I walk out to go find Jace.

"Hey, Jace, can you get me some concealer?" I ask

"Sure." He walks out the door.

a minute later he comes back. "Here." He hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say.

I sit down on the bed and get to work. Jace just watches me, with anger in his eyes. To be honest, I kind of liked that he was so angry at Sebastian. Maybe Izzy was right, maybe he does like me.

When I was done you could barley see them. Only if you knew what you were looking for.

"Okay, lets go." I say. "I'm hungry. As we were walking down I smell something burning.

oh no, Izzy was trying to cook. me and Jace share a look.

We run down stairs to find Izzy over the stove trying to make what looked like pancakes and bacon? Maybe?

"Izzy! How many times do we have to tell you!? STAY AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN!" Says Jace.

I felt kind of sorry for Izzy, all she wanted to do was cook. Maybe I should try and teach her some day.

"I just wanted to cook!" said Izzy. She grabbed my wrist. "Come on, Clary, you have some explaining to do." But when she grabbed my wrist her hand dug into my cuts.

"Ow!" I cry in pain.

She lets go, looking at me in confusion. Jace runs up to me picking, up my wrist very carefully. Izzy looks alarmed.

"What happened?!" She says when she sees them.

"It looks fine." says Jace. What was he, a doctor?

I look at Iz. "Jace will tell you."

"Are you sure?" Asks Jace.

I nod my head. "I'll be in your room, Iz." Well she would have found out any way.

I walk in her room and start cleaning it up. When ever I get sad I clean. And I don't know why.

I put all of her clothes in a pile on the floor and grabbed the makeup and put it on the table.

I was just starting to organize every thing when I heard stomping up the stairs. I was tackled by Izzy's arms!

"Oh, Clary!" After our hour long hug we broke apart. She said, "By the way the room looks great!" I laugh. "Jace told me to tell you that we are going to Taki's. but i want to know what happened with you and Jace later." She says, smiling.

"What's Taki's?" I ask.

"Only the most wonderful place on earth." said a voice behind Izzy.

I see Jace smiling behind her.

"Well, let's go then." I say.


	11. Taki's and clace

**AN: hey guys! sorry for the wait:( **

"Alec! Wake up!" Jace shouted in the phone. after a pause he said. "meet us at Taki's." After that he hung up.

The car stopped. _We must be here then_, I thought.

"Welcome to the greatest restaurant in New York!" Jace said throwing his hands up.

It didn't look like much, just a low brick building that sagged in the middle like a collapsed soufflé. A battered neon sign that said the restaurants name hung sideways and was sputtering like hot grease. There were no windows.

"It looks like a prison." I said.

Jace pointed at me. "But in a prison could you order a spaghetti _fra diavolo _that makes you want to kiss you fingers? I don't think so!"

Alec ran up to us looking like he just rolled out of bed. "Hey, guys." he said, waving. We walked inside and settled into a booth seat, I slid in next to the wall and Jace slid in next to me. Alec was across from and beside Izzy.

Hey, I just invited Simon, he should be here any minute." Izzy said happily.

Our waitress came over to the table.

"So, what can I get for y'all?" She asked.

"Um, I'll take a cup of coffee, black please." I said. She wrote it down. She looked at Jace and put her flirt on.

"How about you, Jacey?" she said batting her eye lashes.

"Um, just a mango smoothie." Right then Simon, Jordan, and Maia walked in.

"Hey, guys. I bumped into these two on the street." Simon said pointing to Jor and Maia. Izzy nudged Alec and whispered something in his ear. Alec slid out of the booth and let Simon slid in, next to Iz. Simon smiled at Izzy and kissed her. Maia sat next to Jace and Jordan pulled up a chair at the end of the table.

"So, what can I get y'all?" our waiter repeated.

"Wait! When did this happen?" I ask pointing at Si and Izzy. Completely ignoring the waiter. Simon blushed while Izzy just smiled. "At the club." She confessed

"Well, 'bout time!" I say, smiling. The waiter made a inpatient sound. After everyone ordered Izzy looked at Alec.

"I saw Mr. Bane at the club last night." Izzy said, smiling. "He was asking for you." She said, while raising an eyebrow. Alec blushed. I knew that Alec was gay and I thought that Bane had a crush on him, but right then our waitress came back with our food and drinks, effectively cutting off all conversation. After we all ate, Jace and I walked to the park.

It was fall, so there was a nice cool breeze and colorful leaves crunched beneath our feet.

Jace looked at me with concern in his eyes, "How're you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm fine...I guess." I say. "Let's talk about something else." I suggested.

"Okay," He says. "What's your favorite color?"

"Umm, I don't have one. I like all of them."

"Well, mine is green. Like the color of your eyes." I look away and blush. We talked for hours never once a moment of silence, until his face turns serious.

I turn around to see what he was looking at only to find a duck looking at us.

Jace's face turns into fear. The duck stars waddling towards us. Jace lets out a high pitched scream,-something I never imagined him making- drawing every ones attention to us. He takes off running. I laugh and start after him.

We ran back to the Lightwood's house. Jace with a look of fear on his face. A look of amusement on mine.

Alec comes down stairs. "Did you see a duck again?" He asks amused.

"Those blood thirsty monsters." Jace spat with venom.

I walk off to find Izzy. I knock on her door. "Hey, Iz, meet me down in the kitchen!" I say through the door.

I walk into the kitchen and start taking out stuff to make sandwiches. I figured that it would be a nice day to teach Iz how to cook. I hear heels clicking. She walks into the kitchen.

"Okay, today I'm going to teach you how to cook!" I say. To be honest I was a little scared.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean sure what Sebastian did to you was horrible but do you really want to kill yourself?"

I bust out laughing. "No, I'm not trying to kill myself, I just want to show you how to cook."

"Okay..." she says worried.

"So, first we start off with sandwiches."

I show her how to do it after I take away her phone. After we're done I grab a bag of chips and Izzy gets the soda.

"Now," I say. "Take a bite." she takes a bite. "It's pretty good!" she exclaims! She runs up and hugs me.

"Thank you so much, Clary!"

"Of course!" "now go up stairs and I'll call the boys, don't tell them you made this, okay."

"Okay!" she runs up the stairs.

"Hey guys! I made y'all food!" I yell.

They come running. I swear those boys are always hungry.

"Thanks, Clary!" they say collectively

Izzy comes next. after they eat I decide to break the news. I put on my serious face on. "Okay, I have big news. It may change life as we know it." I wink at Izzy.

"The truth is that... Izzy made those sandwiches." I say.

I hear Izzy make a sound that a fangirl would make. Jace and Alec looked shocked.

"Bu... bu... but that was good." Jace says "Oh no I'm going to die!"

I reach over and slap him on the head. Alec walks over to Izzy and gives her a hug, "I knew you had it in you."

we look at Jace. "Fine. good job Iz. But if I die I'm blaming it all on you two." He says seriously.

"Okay, well I have to go home." I say. "Good job, Izzy."

"Can I walk you back?" She says. I nod, but I knew she was going to grill me on Jace.

I say bye and thanks to Jace. As soon as were out the door Izzy starts.

"So spill."

I sigh. "Well me and Sebastian were dancing and he had gotten me slightly drunk when he drug me into the back of the club a pushed me up against the wall. I tried to stop him but he tied me up and gagged me. He had gotten my dress down when Jace busted in. He had went to go look for me when he saw that I saw gone, and heard my screams before Sebastian had gagged me. Jace ripped him off me and beat him up and carried me to the car and drove me to your house and took care of me and we fell asleep together. By the end we both had tears in out eyes.

"Oh, Clary! I feel horrible! There I was having fun while you were getting raped!" She threw her arms around me.

"Hey." I say. "There's no way you could have known! It's okay." I say, patting her back.

"I know but, still."

We were at my house now. "I've got to go now." I say.

"Okay." Izzy lets go of me, wiping her tears.

"Bye, Iz."

"Bye, Clary. Thanks for showing me how to cook."

"But no cooking with out me. Okay?"

"Okay."

I walk inside my house.

"Clary! You're home!" My mom walks up and hugs me. "Did you have fun?"

Well it depends on which part

... "Ya, I had so much fun!"

"Good."

I walk into my room and draw. I was laying in my bed when Sebastian shows up. I jump out of bed in fear.

"You didn't really think that wouldn't get what I wanted. Did you?"

He throws me on the bed. and works on my top. "You are mine!" He whispers in my ear.

I woke up covered in sweat and tangled in the sheets. I jump out of bed and text Jace. It was only 12:00, so he should be up.

His text came back. _do u want me 2 com over?_

would u mind?

I say back.

I'm on your street.

I walk outside and see him. He wraps me in a hug.

"Let's go inside." He says.

We quietly walk into my room.

I look at Jace's face; it was full of concern. "Want to tell me about it?" He asks.

"Well, I dreamt that I was in my room when he showed up and tried to finish what he started. then I woke up."

"Come here." I walk to him and hug him and cry.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask in between my tears.

"Of course I will."

I lay down on my bed and he soon joins. I saw he was wearing him P.J.'s with no shoes or shirt on.

"Did I wake you?" I ask.

"No, I was reading."

"Oh. Thanks for coming over."

"Anything for you, Clary." I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep in his arms.

**AN: thx to WillamTheGirl! hoped yall liked this chap! clace is coming! **

**rose x sorry I haven't replied but it keped slipping my mind:( I have read the va books but not blood mom was reading it and she said it wantint really that good. but she gave me a sum up.**


	12. only attractive people can do that

**im so sorry! my laptop was broken! I just got it fixed! I would like to give a huge thanks to LOVEGIRL for taking her time and reviewing very chap! thank you so much!**

"Uhh." I reach over to turn it of, but end up slapping what felt like a face.

What the-

I look over to see a now awake Jace.

"Hi." he says sleepily.

"Hi." I smile.

"Clary! Are you up yet!" I hear my mom coming. _Oh shit!_

"Jace!" I whisper yell, "Get under the bed!" He rolls of and gets under my bed just as my mom busts in.

"Good," she says. "get ready." she walks out the door.

"Okay, Jace, come out now."

He scooted out from under the bed, with my bra in a hand. He raised his eye brow.

I blush and reach out and take if from him.

"Are you going to walk home like that or should I call Izzy?" I ask.

"Umm," he looks at himself. " I'm fine like this."

I roll my eyes, "I'll call Izzy."

I pick up my phone and call her. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hey, Clary!" she says happily.

"Hey can you come over here and bring some of Jace's clothes?" I ask

"Yes!" she says happily. "But why is Jace over there?"

"I had a nightmare and called him." I explained.

Oh, I'll be over in a minute." She hangs up before I could say bye.

"She'll be over in a minute." I say "I'm going to get ready."

I grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom leaving Jace to wander around my room.

I jumped in the shower and got our within 10 minutes. I blow dried my hair and scraped it up in a ponytail and got dressed. I walk into my bedroom to see Izzy on my bed and Jace dressed and cleaning... I shrugged my shoulders. I walk over and go hug Izzy.

"Hey, thanks for coming over."

"No prob."

"Well, every one ready?" I ask.

"Yep!" Jace and Izzy say at the same time.

"Umm, Jace, we are going to have to sneak out." He shrugged his shoulders.

We tip toe out he door, not being seen or heard some how. We walk to school making small talk. I forgot about Sebastian until I saw him with his friends. I look at Jace, panicked.

"Jace, I can't do this! I have class with him! What if he tries something?"

"Okay, Clary look at me." He demands. "I have rearranged my classes so that I'm in every class with you. You will be fine. Do you understand?"

I stared to calm down. "Yes. thank you Jace." He pulls me into a hug.

"You ready, Red?"

"I think so." I look at Izzy to see her smiling sadly.

Jace takes my hand as we walk by Sebastian. I noticed that he looked pretty bad. Jace sure did a number on him. I smile. I notice that Izzy is no longer with us.

I look around only to find her by Sebastian. What's she doing? I nudge Jace and point to Iz. Just as Jace is about to walk over there Izzy kicks Sebastian in the nuts and walks away. I bust out laughing and so does Jace!

"Thanks Iz." I say still laughing. The look on his face was awesome!

Sebastian was cradling his crotch, leaning over his face all red, we walk into the school.

"Um, Jace. How did you mange to switch all of your classes?"

"Our family has a lot of power and money. We could really do anything."

"Oh."

We walk into class and sit down side by side. All too soon Sebastian walks in like he owns the place. I look at Jace. I was starting to freak out. What was I thinking!? I can't do this. What if something happens? No, Jace would never let that happened.

"Clary." Jace's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look at Jace.

"Your going to be fine. Okay? I'll be here." He finishes, right as Sebastian sits down in the seat beside me. I tense up. Oh God. I see Jace tense up too. The teacher walks in and class starts. When the bell rings I shoot up and run out Jace right beside me.

"You okay?" Jace asks. You could hear the anger in voice.

"Yes lets just get to our next class." Our next class was English with Izzy and Sebastian- and now Jace. Jace and I sat down by Izzy. The class went just like the last one. Next was science with Alec. I make sure to warn Jace about Mr. Bane. We take a seat in the back next to Alec.

Bane walks in looking as sparkly as usual. Te did that wavy thing with his fingers hitting a couple people with sparks. I look over to see Jace trying not to laugh. The class went by the same, but this time when we were walking by, Mr. Bane asked Alec to stay. I try to raise a eyebrow at him, but fail so Jace does it for me. I swear only attractive people can do that.

we went to go get lunch, I just grab a apple. Thankfully we didn't run into Sebastian.

Jace leads me to a big tree where I see Izzy, Simon, Jordan and Maia.

"Hey, guys." I wave at them.

"Hey, Clary!" they all say.

I sit in between Izzy and Jace.

"Don't you sit with Sebastian? I though y'all were dating?" asks Maia.

I shook my head. "We broke up."

"Why? if you don't mind me asking." Maia ask.

I see Izzy and Jace give her a look. I see Iz about to say something.

"He just wasn't the person I though he was, that's all."

"Oh" Maia, thankfully, had the common sense to stop. After that we made small talk. Simon and Izzy kissing every once in a while. Me and Jace went off to art next.

**well hoped u liked it! you can follow me on instgram cityof_sebastianmorgenstern **


End file.
